Hogwarts Reunion
by IThoughtMYJokesWereBad
Summary: All those years at Hogwarts, Ginny was teased for her crush on the famous Boy Who Lived. Well now she owes them all the biggest "I told you so" of the decade. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

Hogwarts Reunion

Ginny leans close to the mirror, delicately and precisely applying a deep shade of red to her lips. A small, faint circle appears on the mirror from her breath. Rubbing the lipstick over her lips a few times, Ginny pop her lips, checking for any stray streaks or spots. Nothing on her freshly-brushed teeth; all is well.

When she moves to apply her eyeliner, Ginny catches a glimpse of her stunning husband in the mirror. Harry walks into the room shirtless, dark jeans slung low on his hips. The muscles in his arms flex as he towel dries his dripping hair. The sight still steals her breath, even after all these years. Damn, Ginny is one lucky woman. Harry turns his eyes to Ginny, catching her gaze in the mirror. She's been caught and he knows it. He smirks, sauntering over to Ginny. Harry wraps his arms around her bare waist, pressing hot kisses across her shoulder and up her neck. His lips stop at her ear, warm breath fanning out over her skin. "Like what you see?" he asks, pressing harder into her back.

Her eyelids flutter. Ginny can barely stand Harry's extremely close proximity, and both of their half-nakedness does nothing to help. But she shakes her head, banishing those thoughts. She needs to look impeccable tonight and, despite how tempting it is, messing around with Harry definitely won't help. "Babe, I really need to get ready," she says, attempting to pry his strong arms from around her. He is persistent. Harry presses another hot kiss to the sensitive skin just below her ear. A shudder runs through her body, but Ginny tries to resist the twisting feeling in the pit her stomach. "Later," she promises, voice low.

Harry's smirk is reflected in the mirror as he lets go of Ginny. "I'll hold you to that," he says before ambling to their shared closet for a shirt.

Once he disappears, Ginny exhales a deep breath, shaking her head again. Focus. Focus. She return to her makeup, professionally swiping the liquid eyeliner into two perfect wings that accent her eyes brilliantly. Flicking on mascara, she is finished. In seconds, Ginny tugs her blouse over her torso and straightens her skirt. Fluffing her hair, which is curled to perfection, she snags her purse and jacket before heading out. Harry is right behind her.

George sits on the large couch in the living room with one-year-old James. He is talking animatedly with him, describing all the fun they will have while he babysits. When he sees Ginny and Harry enter the room, he smiles. "Looking good, Ginny," he compliments. Ginny thanks him, quietly celebrating in her head; everyone is going to be so jealous tonight.

James reaches out and Harry scoops him up in his arms. "Be good for Uncle George," he instructs their son, who smiles. Harry ruffles the little boy's hair, kissing him on the cheek.

James reaches over to Ginny, mimicking his father and placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiles, "I love you, buddy.

George comes over and takes James from Harry and waves the two out the door, already starting a game of peek-a-boo.

Once the train arrives at Hogwarts, the two hop off holding hands. "You ready?" he asks, turning his gaze toward Ginny.

She smiles and nods, mentally beaming. A smile plays with the corners of Harry's mouth. "Every fangirl's dream," he mutters with a mock-wistful tone.

Shoving his shoulder, you open her door and step out of the car. There is a giant banner hanging lopsidedly above the doors to the building. "Welcome, past Hogwarts students!" Ginny feels Harry loop her arm with his; oh yeah, tonight is going to be fun.

"Ginny, you look great!" the short brunette squeals beside Ginny.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Ginny plasters a smile on her face, the one she always reserve for the special events Harry drags her to. "Pansy!" she exclaims, reluctantly accepting her weak hug. "How are you?" she asks, though she really couldn't care less; this girl had been the bane of her existence for many of her years here. She always teased Ginny about her crush on The Boy Who Lived.

She flips her hair over her shoulder. "I'm amazing. Have you met, Joe?" she asks, gesturing to the tall blond man at her side. Ginny's eyes squint; he looks familiar but she can't place it. Pansy clings to him, her arms wrapping around one of his like snakes. "Joe, you remember Ginny, don't you?" Pansy asks, a devilish grin on her face, as if she expects Ginny to be jealous.

"Hey," Joe says, a smile on his face. And that's the moment Ginny realizes it. Joe looked just like Malfoy. Wow, Pansy really didn't know how to get over a man. _Wow,_ Ginny thought, _the poor guy._

"Hi, Joe," Ginny says.

Pansy waves her boy toy away after that, a smirk on her face that says she thinks she has won. _Yeah right_ , Ginny thinks. "You jealous?" she taunts, dropping the saccharine act for just a second.

It's her turn to smirk. "Nah, not really. My husband's pretty great," you say.

"Oh, you finally moved on from her obsession with _the Boy Who Lived_?" she spits the words "the Boy Who Lived" as if they are an insult.

A half chuckle escapes Ginny as her eyes move over Pansy's shoulder to Harry, who is walking over with two drinks in his hands. "Not really," she mutters, a smile on her lips as Harry hands her a drink. Ginny pecks him on the lips before introducing him. "Harry, this is Pansy. Pansy, Harry."

The look on Pansy's face makes Ginny's night. Her eyes are wider than saucers, her eyebrows disappearing behind her poorly cut bangs. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Harry extends his empty hand out to shake hers. "Nice to see you again, Pansy," he says, a small smirk playing on his lips.

She is dumbfounded. Almost in a daze, she accepts his hand, shaking it lightly. "N-Nice to see you again," she stutters. Ginny stifles a laugh behind her hand. Pansy quickly excuses herself, disappearing into the throng of people.

After getting the reward she came here for, Ginny and Harry mingle a little, catching up with a few people they hadn't seen in a long while. Eventually, Ginny tiptoes, whispering into Harry's ear, "Wanna head out?"

He smiles and nods his head. "You've got a promise to keep," he reminds his wife, pulling her along after him out the door.


End file.
